


tick-tock goes the clock, lub-dub goes the heart

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coffee dates and first kisses (and second kisses).</p>
            </blockquote>





	tick-tock goes the clock, lub-dub goes the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> small drabble for jenn. (i threw in a second kiss as well ^^)

 

it’s been fifty-seven seconds and minseok still hasn’t addressed the milk foam moustache framing his upper lip.

it’s ~~mildly~~ extremely distracting.

sehun can feel a hot blush slowly creeping to his face. he tries not to stare at minseok’s mouth any longer, lest his face turn bright red. he diverts his eyes north, opting to gaze into his boyfriend’s eyes instead.

sixty-two seconds.

he clears his throat and shifts restlessly in his seat. he wants to lick the milk moustache off minseok’s face, but they haven’t even had their first kiss yet. it’d be like walking before learning how to crawl, diving before knowing how to swim, or the chicken before the egg. no, wait, egg before the chicken?

“you’ve gone all quiet, is something wrong?” minseok asks, drawing sehun’s attention back to his mouth.

sehun feels his legs wobble and he’s glad he’s sitting down, relying on the sturdy support of the chair to keep him from buckling to the ground. “er, you got a little something…” sehun points to his own lip with a wiping motion, gesturing for the other to do the same.

minseok arches an eyebrow, clearly not getting the hint. he shoots a smile, sending sehun’s heart into overdrive, pounding heavily against his chest. his stomach joins in, starting a sequence of flips and somersaults worthy of an olympic gold medal.

“you’ve got some milk on your upper lip,” sehun explains again, choosing words this time round. he’s talking to his cup of coffee, purposely avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend, for fear of attacking him with an onslaught of kisses.

“oh, do i?” sehun can hear the surprise in minseok’s voice.

sehun nods, eyes still transfixed on his coffee cup. _how has he not realised?_ sehun silently asks himself in disbelief. it’s been eighty-four seconds. eighty-five. eighty-six.

“hey, sehun-ah?”

sehun looks up, and is caught off guard when minseok captures his lips with his own. despite the kiss being soft and chaste, sehun can feel the fire igniting in his body.

minseok tastes like milk with a slight hint of coffee, or that could just be the foam moustache. sehun’s lost all cognitive functions; unable to recall the time, the date or even his own name at this point. however, one thing’s for certain, he rather likes kissing minseok, and wouldn’t object to dedicating all his time to being minseok’s designated lip warmer.

he almost whimpers out loud when minseok pulls away, ending the kiss far too quickly. wanting to reacquaint himself with minseok’s lips, sehun leans in slowly. he halts when he hears minseok chuckling softly, planting a seed of worry in his mind.

why is he laughing? kissing isn’t supposed to be _amusing_.

“what’s so funny?” sehun frowns, his ego feeling slightly bruised.

“you’ve got some milk on your upper lip.”

minseok draws in his face and presses their lips together once more. fireworks sound off in sehun’s head, or outside, he can’t be too sure. his eyes are closed and he’s currently somewhat occupied with another activity; fireworks can wait, imaginary or not.

ten seconds pass and they’re still kissing.

(sehun is ninety-nine percent sure that minseok is aware of it. ~~he hopes~~.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
